


Are you a Mario kart friend or an uno friend?

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward, Awkward Nico, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mario Kart, Multi, UNO, nico is uncomfortable around the seven, nico living at Percy’s apartment, percabeth, solangelo, some exceptions of course, theyve got different friend groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy invites the seven over to play Mario Kart.  But Nico had brought his boyfriend and his friends over to play Uno.  A bit of awkwardness.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893382
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	Are you a Mario kart friend or an uno friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I am T I R E D. Also don’t know what this is. My friend gave me the prompt so I have delivered. It’s like 2 am hhhrk enjoy.

“Hazel, I swear to gods stop winning!” Percy complained, elbowing Hazel in the knee. She giggled and nudged him with her toe.

“Stop losing,” Annabeth responded from the armchair.

“I’m being targeted against, in my own home,” Percy said, throwing his head back dramatically on the couch.

“You just suck at Mario Kart,” Jason laughed.

“Says the guy in 12th place…” Leo muttered under his breath, folding his hands in his lap. 

Only Percy, Jason, Hazel and Piper were currently playing but they were switching off with the rest of the seven after every round. Hazel somehow was still in the lead.

“Shut up Leo,” Jason kicked Leo playfully (at least it was assumed to be by everyone else).

“C’mon, Hazel I believe in you,” Frank said proudly.

“Thanks,” Hazel stuck her tongue out between her front teeth.

“Percy I thought that Nico was staying here for a while,” Annabeth said, glancing around. 

“Yeah, but I think he went to meet with Will or something,” Percy shrugged.

“How come you let Nico live here, but we’re not allowed to stay the night?” Leo gasped dramatically.

“Because Nico is over here a lot,” Percy said, briefly glancing over at Leo before turning back to the screen, “also you guys are loud and always wake up my mom.”

“Hah!” Hazel exclaimed, as she crossed the finish line in first place again, “I won!”

“Ugh,” Jason grumbled.

“Hazel can I play,” Annabeth asked, holding her hand out.

“Yeah!” Hazel leaned over and tossed the controller to Annabeth.

“Frank you can play,” Percy said, giving Frank the controller before he could protest.

Leo took it from Jason.

The front door to the apartment unlocked.

“Huh, mom I thought you weren’t going to be home for a while,” Percy called.

“It’s just me,” Nico responded.

“And me,” Will said, being dragged inside by Nico. Lou Ellen and Cecil in tow.

“Oh…” Nico muttered as he saw the seven sprawled out in the living room, “I thought we discussed beforehand…”

“What?” Percy glanced over and saw Nico’s friends, “oh… uh…”

“Nico? I thought you said you were busy today,” Hazel peeked her head over the back of the couch.

“Oh… I was,” Nico said, “I was hanging out with them.”

“Oh.”

“Why don’t you guys join us?” Jason offered with a smile, “more the merrier?”

“Oh… well,” Nico scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well, Lou Ellen brought Uno,” Will chimed in, knowing very well about Nico’s uncomfortableness around the previous crew of the Argo II, “and we were just going to play that for a while.”

“Yeah,” Lou Ellen shook the pack of colorful cards for emphasis.

“They’re going to teach me how to play,” Cecil chimed in unhelpfully.

“Oh,” Jason sunk into the cushions on the couch, “okay then. Maybe when we’re done with this we can join you guys.”

“Eh just let them have some time,” Percy waved his hand dismissively, “we’ve got our games.”

“Right,” Jason seemed disappointed by that.

“Well if any of you guys wanna come out here with us,” Piper said, “we’re open.”

“Of course,” Will said, “we’ll be in Nico’s room if you need us.”

“Have fun you four,” Percy teased, “don’t make too much noise.”

If it were just him and Will, Percy probably would have teased them a bit more. But he didn’t say anything else as they shuffled off down the hallway.

“What was that about?” Leo asked, shuffling his feet on the floor.

“We try not to invite friends over on the same day,” Percy said, glancing down the hallway, “since my mom doesn’t like so many people over at once.” The last part wasn’t fully the truth but no one needed to know that.

Annabeth, who was around basically as much as Nico was, raised one eyebrow. Percy waved it off.

“Makes sense,” Frank agreed.

“I invited him to come hang out with us today but he said he was busy,” Hazel said, pressing herself against Frank’s side.

“He was I guess,” Percy shrugged.

* * *

“Can I ask why you’re living at Percy’s apartment?” Cecil asked, “I mean no complaints since Percy is pretty cool but… don’t you two like… are iffy.”

“I’m over a lot and they let me stay in the guest room,” Nico shrugged, settling next to Will on the floor, “and I guess now it’s my room officially.”

“I think we can tell,” Lou Ellen said, gesturing to the skeleton poster on the wall.

“Well Sally has pretty much adopted you,” Will chuckled, elbowing Nico in the side.

“And Percy invites everyone else over a lot?” Cecil asked.

“I invite Will over a lot,” Nico responded.

“Ouch, and this is only the first time you’ve invited us over, I’m hurt,” Cecil presses one hand to his chest.

“Dork?” Lou Ellen muttered, shuffling the uno cards.

“Also is anyone gonna explain to me the rules?” Cecil looked at the old uno box that no longer had instructions.

“You’ve seriously never played?” Will asked, “I thought that you were just joking about that.”

“I mean I’ve played it once before in the Hermès cabin but I don’t think the way we played it is the way you’re supposed to play,” Cecil spread his hands in a  _ ‘what am I supposed to do about it’  _ gesture.

“Even  _ I’ve  _ played before,” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on you don’t need to make me feel bad about it,” Cecil pushed Nico against Will.

“Just grab your cards and I’ll explain the rules,” Lou Ellen rolled her eyes and tossed Cecil his cards.

* * *

A couple hours later and a lot of yelling at Cecil for cheating later, there was a knock at the door.

“Nico honey, how are you?” Sally asked, opening the door just a crack.

“Oh, Hi Sally,” Nico leaned back, “I’m good.”

“You’ve got friends over too?” Sally opened the door a bit wider, “I thought I told you two no parties while I’m not home.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Nico held his hands up in front of himself defensively. Cecil sneaked a peak at his cards.

“Why are you guys sitting in here instead of with everyone else?” Sally asked.

“Because they’re obnoxious,” Lou Ellen supplied, looking at Will’s not even concealed cards.

“That they are,” Sally agreed, “I’ll leave you guys to it then, Nico when everyone leaves you can help me make dinner.”

“Okay!” Nico nodded.

Sally shut the door behind herself quietly. They returned to playing their game.

“CECIL STOP HIDING CARDS!” Lou Ellen exclaimed.

“It’s so weird, they just keep disappearing. Oh look at that. Uno.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The seven low key treated Nico like dirt hahaha so he’d probably be awkward around them/not really want to hang out with them much. Also Lou Ellen and Cecil are LOVELY. Still not vibing with Jason today. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Love y’all <3


End file.
